Enfrentala
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: aunque seas conciente de que si le pidieras disculpas ella te hablaría de nuevo, pero como tu eres muy cobarde ante sus lagrimas te quedas en tu sitio sin moverte


Enfrentala-

Ahí esta de nuevo, esa mirada perdida en tu prometida, estas preocupado, por que en sus ojos ves la pena que lleva, pero cuando le preguntas ella lo niega, ya no sabes que hacer, sabes que no duerme y en sus ojos hay señas que te dicen que estuvo llorando mucho, en parte sabes que pasa, por que eres un poco culpable, y aun que esta vez no solo fuiste tu, eso no te quita responsabilidad.

La vez subir después del desayuno de nuevo a su habitación, hace días que no entrena, ya ni siquiera sale a correr, a veces tratas de hacerla enojar como antes pero en vez de contestar solo se cristalizan sus ojos y ella se retira, y tampoco ayuda a la situación

que no te dirija la palabra, aunque seas conciente de que si le pidieras disculpas ella te hablaría de nuevo, pero como tu eres muy cobarde ante sus lagrimas te quedas en tu sitio sin moverte, tal vez esa es la mayor razón por la que no la has enfrentado abiertamente, porque sabes que te tiene confianza, se desahogara y que la oirás llorar como nunca en tu vida, y entonces prefieres pensar que pronto se le pasara, pero ya van 2 semanas y sigue igual incluso crees que esta empeorando.

Ya casi son las 6 de la tarde y tu sigues en el dojo, cuando tu papá asoma la cabeza y dice que se ira de viaje de entrenamiento con Soun, que si quieres venir, tu solo dejas salir un no y tu padre no insiste, solo dice antes de salir que regresaran en dos días, no

necesitas preguntar por que se van tan de repente, dado que sabes la razón, sabes que aunque el señor Soun ponga una sonrisa por que comprende que la situación es buena, no esta bien de ánimos.

Estas decidiendo si enfrentar ya la tristeza de tu prometida, miras hacía afuera y contemplas que ya esta anocheciendo, te sientas en la duela, y empiezas a analizar si ir o no, sabes que no habrá interrupciones por que están solos en casa y así será por un tiempo, pasan los minutos y tu... sigues sin moverte.

2 meses antes...

Estas sentado a su lado, ella rie y tu también, hablan de cosas sin importancia, lo torpes que son algunos compañeros del salón a pesar de tener ya 17, de los defectos de los profesores, de como ganaste el partido de básquet de esa mañana y como ella fue seleccionada para ser capitana del equipo de Voly, y de pronto sale un tema inesperado.

-has notado que Kasumi pasa mucho tiempo últimamente con el doctor Tofu-

-Si lo se, ojala que la relación de mi hermana con el doctor por fin se consolide- responde ella con una de esas sonrisas que matan, en eso ves entrar por la gran puerta de madera a Nabiki, ambos la miran esperando el saludo, pero ella solo les dice que les va

a informar algo a la hora de la cena que estén puntuales. A la hora de la cena tu cuñada les comunica a todos que le han dado beca para estudiar en el extranjero economía y que se ira nada más graduarse, ósea algo así de dos meses, el tío Soun llora pero dice estar orgulloso de ella, todos la felicitan, luego de la cena, tu prometida ayuda a Kasumi con los platos, desde afuera de la cocina la oyes preguntar algo relacionado con el doctor,

y oyes a Kasumi responder algo extraño, Akane te dice rato después que su hermana estaba roja hasta las orejas con una sonrisa y que espera que todo les salga bien.

1 mes antes...

Nabiki ya tiene casi todo arreglado para irse a estudiar fuera del país, Notas a Akane un poco decaída, le preguntas pero ella lo niega, tu sabes que es por su hermana, aunque les haga casi la vida imposible, la quiere y no desea que se valla tan lejos, pero tu prometida no dice nada con tal de dar ánimos al resto de la familia y ver a Nabiki feliz.

Ese día antes de la cena Akane menciona tener un presentimiento extraño, tu solo le dice que no ha de ser nada importante, que se relaje, pero en la cena te das cuenta que era cierto pues Kasumi les comunica algo que deja a todos en shok, esta embarazada del doctor y se casaran a mas tardar en un mes pues tiene justo un mes de estar en cinta, nadie habla, ni siquiera llora Soun, de repente Akane se levanta y abraza a su hermana para decirle -Espero que sean muy felices- con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego también te levantas tu y todos los demás empiezan a reaccionar.

2 semanas antes...

Como saben que Nabiki se ira, la boda de Kasumi que será modesta y en el dojo, será el mismo día de la graduación, y en lugar de ir a Furinkan a celebrar la familia regresara al dojo. La boda dará inicio a la 1pm, ven a Kasumi nerviosa pero feliz, tu prometida le

ayuda en todo, aunque se nota que lo hace de corazón la vez con una mirada algo melancólica, pero se te olvida al verla cargando el velo de la novia ya en la ceremonia, pues no puedes evitar imaginar tu propia boda.

Ya es hora, la graduación dará inicio en 5 minutos, casi son las 4, ves desde la zona de los invitados a todos los futuros graduados todos parecen felices, distingues a lo lejos a tu cuñada, aun no puedes creer que halla estado coqueteando con Kuno los últimos meses, aun que pensando en Kuno, recuerdas que ha estado mirando demasiado a tu prometida y eso no te agrada en absoluto.

Es hora del festejo todos están reunidos como siempre, amigos-enemigos, todos alegres, miras a Akane entre los invitados, una de tus prometidas se te acerca y pierdes de vista a Akane, pasado un rato, de no mirarla y de tener a Ukyo colgada de tu brazo, sientes un

escalofrió recorrer tu espalda, desesperado buscas con la mirada a Akane, no quieres ni pensar que le vaya a pasar algo, te libras de tu amiga y la empiezas a buscar, pero no la encuentras, la ves a lo lejos cerca del escenario improvisado hablando de algo con Kuno,

miras que ella de repente se pone pálida y que se aleja de el.

Una hora después todos un poco más ebrios siguen festejando, tu ya no aguantas el calor que se a producido y sales a tomar aire, pero no te diste cuanta de que Ukyo salio de tras tuyo, se vuelve a colgar de tu abrazo, y después de unos minutos tratando amablemente de soltarla ella se abalanza hacía a ti y te besa, fue tan rápido que no pudiste racionar y al apartarla casi enseguida miras de reojo que Akane los ha visto y a salido corriendo, quieres ir tras ella, pero tu amiga te lo impide y pide una explicación, tu a grandes rasgos le explicas e insinúas que hay alguien más para ti, ella se aleja despacio y tu no la detienes. Ahora necesitas ir por Akane, la buscas en la fiesta, pero no esta, la buscas en el jardín y tampoco, y al entrar a la casa te quedas de piedra al ver a Kuno con sus labios sobre tu prometida, en cuestión de segundos ella lo empuja tan fuente que choca contra la pared para después caer al piso, ella se gira y te ve

pero no se detiene, pues va corriendo rumbo a su habitación, tu enfurecido, le das a Kuno la paliza de su vida.

Vas al cuarto de ella y la oyes sorber la nariz prueba que esta o estaba llorando, porque antes de que tu toques, ella abre, te mira y avanza al dojo, sabes que esta dolida, por lo que vio con Ukyo, vas detrás de ella y al bajar las escaleras intentas detenerla, pero

llaga Tofu y pregunta por que no estaban en la fiesta que tiene algo que anunciar y que quería que estuvieran presentes, Akane asiste, pone una sonrisa débil y se va a su lado. Al llagar al dojo nos recibe Kasumi y le pregunta por sus ojos rojos pero ella alega tener un poco de sueño, pues no le quiere arruinar su momento de felicidad y piensas en lo maravillosa que es Akane.

Al siguiente día todos despiden a Nabiki en al aeropuerto de Tokio, ella a todos abraza, menos a Akane, a la que solo le da la mano fríamente, tu te extrañas y ves los ojos de Akane cristalizarse un poco pero aguanta y sigue sonriendo, diciendo -espero que te vaya bien- Nabiki responde de manera seca un gracias.

Tiempo real.

Sigues sentado en la duela recordando por enésima vez que están solos, tu padre y el tío, están de viaje, el maestro hace tiempo que no lo ven, Nabiki esta fuera del país y Kasumi en su luna de miel.

Ya es tiempo de que enfrentes sus lagrimas, pues no importa si ella decide después golpearte, Akane te necesita más que nunca, subes las escaleras despacio, llegas a su puerta, no se oye nada adentro, piensas que si no esta llorando, no necesitas hacer esto, y haces un ademán de mover tu pie hacia atrás y retirarte pero tu mente te dice -cobarde ella estaría para ti si la necesitaras- y regresas tu pie a su lugar y tocas la puerta...

-Quien es?-

-Yo... Ranma-

-Que quieres?- responde sin abrir

-decirte algo importante- contestas con inseguridad

-que?-

-puedo entrar- dices despacio pero sabes que ella te ha oído, tarda un rato pero abre la puerta, al entrar ves sus ojos rojos e hinchados y te preguntas cuanto a llorado ya.

-y bien?- pregunta dándote la espalda, sabes que no quiere que la veas débil, tu quedas en silencio, dudando un poco, luego respondes

-tu papá y el mió fueron de viaje-

-y por que no me avisaron en persona?- pregunta

-tal vez no te querían molestar- le contestas no muy seguro

-es todo?- dice ella al ver que ya no dices nada, seguro siente tu mirada

-mmm ... si...-

-entonces ya puedes irte- responde, entonces compruebas que sigue enojada contigo

-Akane... sobre lo que viste... yo no-

-mira Ranma puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras no me interesa- tu tomas más aire del que acostumbras y contestas con un poco de sinceridad

-a mi si-contestas un poco despacio - no es lo que crees-

-si claro, mejor vete-

-por que no me crees?-

-por que mejor no te vas?-

-Akane intento decirte algo!- respondes alzando la voz

-pues no quiero oírte!-grita ella encarándote y ves que tiene lagrimas nuevas al borde de sus ojos

-fue ella no yo- le dices calmado- yo no quería que me besara- tratas de alcanzar su hombro pero ella se hace para atrás

-mejor vete-

-no me crees, verdad- te empiezas a enojar- que tal que yo pensara lo mismo que tu, pero de ti y de Kuno?- ella se queda callada, baja la cabeza, el pelo le tapa la cara, y ves sus lagrimas caer al piso, te sientes como el idiota mas grande del mundo, como puedes ser tan insensible para decirle eso, te acercas y la abrazas contra tu pecho y ella no te rechaza, en cambio su llanto se deja oír y sabes que ya no vas a poder huir, le susurras que todo estará bien y ella llora con aun mas fuerza, decides entonces que es tiempo de aguantar, la ladeas un poco y la alzas en tus brazos, te sientas con ella en tus piernas y la meces, acariciándole en cabello...

Varias horas después, la tienes ya calmada recostada sobre tu pecho y te a contado que se siente sola, que el día de la boda Kuno le dijo que de despedida quería un beso, que se sentía mareada por el vino del brindis y salio a tomar aire y por eso te vio, que Kuno aprovecho su estado, que siente muy feo que Nabiki se halla ido enojada con ella por que supo lo del beso con Kuno y no le dio crédito a su versión, que siente aun

peor por que sabe que Kasumi ya no estará mas cuidando de ella como siempre había hecho, y mas por que su hermana le llamo y le dijo que en el viaje había perdido al bebé, pero no podía decir nada, Kasumi cuando regresara se lo comunicaría a su familia.

Después de un rato en silencio, tu acariciando su caballo, su mejilla y su brazo y ella cada vez más acurrucada en tu pecho te pregunta

-Ranma... amas a Ukyo?-

-No- y la atraes aun más contra a ti

-solo te gusta?-

-No, Ukyo es solo mi amiga-

-y el beso...- tu la interrumpes

-yo no la bese, jamás besaría a ninguna que no fueras- te callas sabes que has cometido el error mas idiota por un distracción, tu mente trabaja rápido pensando que te mandaría a volar o en el peor de los casos te rechazaría, destruyendo de paso tu mundo.

-Ranma...- ella te llama suave y tu con miedo posas la mirada en su rostro, ella esta sonrojada y sonríe, y tu poniendo una sonrisa boba, piensas que después de eso no podrás estar lejos de ella mucho tiempo y la besas…

Ya te falta el aire así que te alejas, pero estas feliz,

-ya no esta- dice ella

-que?-

-el sabor amargo- responde tocándose los labios y tu sabes a que se refiere y tu ego se infla al máximo, sabes que ella es la única que puede hacerte sentir así, y aprovechando tu suerte preguntas

-segura?-

-déjame comprobar- responde jalando de tu cuello para volver a besarte.


End file.
